dieseld199fandomcom-20200214-history
A Decade of Madness Transcript
Transcript * (engines whistle) * James: Ah, what a wonderful day it is to be CGI. I never looked this clean and shiny when I was a dirty, old, plastic toy. Yep! This is the life. Hey! Watch my paintwork! Wait, Do I even have paint? What am I even made of now? * Percy: Oh no, not again! * "DieselD199's TOMICA Thomas & Friends" (Percy smashes the logo) * Percy: That gag is getting so old! * "Short 48: A Decade of Madness" * Percy: (whistles) Thomas! Wake up! * Thomas: Ahh! I didn't do it! * Percy: Didn't do what? * Thomas: Uh, Nothing. * Percy: Oh, well, I came to tell you. Sir Topham Hatt has been m- * Thomas: Wait, Percy! Don't say it! * Percy: Don't say what? * Thomas: The "M-''Word''". This is a family friendly show now, remember? You can't talk about such intense subjects so explicitly. * Percy: Oh, right. Well, I came to tell you that Sir Topham Hatt has been... Has been...Uhh, I don't know! I miss the days when we could just say whatever we wanted. * Thomas: Yeah, those were the days. DieselD199 is such a sell-out. * NARRATOR/DIESELD199: I can hear you, you know, * Thomas: So you are still here? I've barely heard you speak since the switch to CGI. * NARRATOR/DIESELD199: Yeah, well. One of the benefits of CGI is the ability to tell a story more visually, instead of through narration. * Percy: Story? What story? All we've seen so far is a couple of parodies, some MLP bashing, and a few one punchline videos. * NARRATOR/DIESELD199: Don't forget the 360° videos. Those were kind of cool, am I right? * Thomas: Sure. But even still, the CGI videos... They just don't have the charm of the toy ones. * NARRATOR/DIESELD199: Ugh. Just don't! You know I hate it when people use the word "charm" to justify their otherwise irrational preference for an inferior medium. * Thomas: But it's true! The toys had charm! Just accept it. * NARRATOR/DIESELD199: No. * Thomas: Charm! * NARRATOR/DIESELD199: Stop it! * Thomas: Charm! * NARRATOR/DIESELD199: Don't test me! * Thomas: Charm! * NARRATOR/DIESELD199: ENOUGH! * Thomas: (breaths in) Charm! * NARRATOR/DIESELD199: That's it! * (grey clouds come and lighting bolt scorches Thomas and the sky comes back to normal) * (Thomas rolls over) * Percy: Oh my gosh! You! You...Well you... Well you...Oh gosh diddly doodly dang it! * Thomas: Ah-ha! I knew you try something like that! That wasn't the real me, it was just a clone. * NARRATOR/DIESELD199: What?! * Thomas: Now! I think it's time that you stepped down from your position as the director of this show. Lady, would you do the honors? * Lady: With pleasure. * NARRATOR/DIESELD199: I don't remember modelling her face. * (Lady rises up and her eyes blow out gold dust onto the air and the sun explodes) * DIESELD199: Ahhhhhhhhh! Oh! Uhhh! Oh no, I'm one of those Capsule Thomas mini-figs! I can't even move my arms and legs now! This is what I get for cheeping out on the human animation. * Thomas: (clears throat) * DIESELD199: Huh? * (Lady, The Two Thomas' and Percy look at DieselD199 with anger) * DIESELD199: Uh-oh! Duh,Ha,ha,Haaaah! Please click on the video on your screen to watch more of my content! And don't forget to subscribe! I really want that Gold Play Button! Ha,ha,ha!